I'm With You
by Hardluck Joesephine
Summary: Jayne gets a girlfriend! Het and nudity warning. Implied pairing. All Firefly is Joss' bag, not mine. I just dig it this much.
1. I'm With You Header

**Title**: I'm With You  
**Author:** Hardluck Joesephine  
**Email:** Jayne finally gets a girlfriend!  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Characters:** The cast of Firefly and an OC  
**Pairing:** Pure het love…lol  
**Warning:** dirty somewhat graphic sex and nudity.  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** Between Jaynestown and Out of Gas  
**Sequel To:** First Story in Series  
**Series:** In Between The Black.  
**Disclaimer:** Lot's of sex and reaver action. Jayne/Lyssiah, Implied Kaylee/Simon, Implied Mal/Inara, and Zoë/Wash. OC Lyssiah Stormwhisper  
**Author's Note:** I put Lyssiah in damn near everything I write, so if she sucks or doesn't fit with the story, please let me know. I also wanted to create a series out of what happened between the episodes. I don't know what to list it as, someone would have to tell me. If you like it and would like to see more stories like this one, please tell me so. Thanks so much.


	2. I'm With You Chapter I

Lyssiah slept quietly in her bed on her transport ship, dreaming of far-off places she hadn't been to yet. The sheets wrapped tightly around her curvy body. Her long black and red streaked hair lay in a fan across her pillows. Suddenly the ship jarred hard to one side and flung poor Lyssiah out of bed and onto the floor.

"Gorramit!" Lyssiah swore. "Whole lot of shaking going on here, too much for comfort."

As soon as she finished talking to herself, the Com jumped into life and a familiar voice started talking to her. She quickly realized the voice and face was her dear friend Malcolm Reynolds.

"Sorry about that. Our ship has used up all of its gas and was just kind of floating around out here." Mal went on as Lyssiah came closer and closer to the Com. "Go ahead and dock with us so we can assess the damage, pay you proper for it, and hopefully get some fuel from you. If you'd be so kind. Wait, who is that?"

Lyssiah's purple eyes fixed on the screen as she tried to take her seat in the pilots' chair. She smiled and fixed the camera for the Com so her face shone clearly to the captain. "Well, well, well. If it isn't independent Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Hello Mal, it's good to see your ugly face again. How are you?"

"Well Hun dan!" Mal exclaimed. "If it isn't the pretty little Lyssiah Stormwhisper herself, my favorite nurse. You already know how I'm doing, what about you?"

Lyssiah laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. She usually did this when she laughed to hide. Finally she got into her seat and fixed her artificial gravity. "Well, I think my gravity is off, but other that I think I just have minor exterior damage. Feel like sitting around, having a brew or two and chat it up for a while?" She had a feeling one way or another she had to get on that ship and talk to Mal. She hadn't seen him since the last stand, the Battle of Serenity Valley.

"Yeah that would be great. You know Zoë is my first mate here?"

"No kidding! It's a gorram reunion!"

"Yeah, so hurry up and come aboard. You have any good alcohol? All we have here is bad sake."

"I got it Mal. Just let me dock and I'll be right over."

"Shi." And Mal signed off the Com.

Lyssiah quickly docked her ship to Mal's Firefly class. So excited to see her old war buddies, Lyssiah quickly brushed her teeth, pinned up her hair, put on her best leather pants, white button down shirt and brown coat, and hurried to board the Firefly class.

Seeing Mal at the end of the dock made her break into a sprint. Mal stood smiling with his arms open for a hug as the five foot four wonder-girl came striding onto Serenity. Lyssiah jumped into Mal's open arms and they both laughed heartily as they embraced.

"Mal it's so great to see you. And Zoë!" Lyssiah spotted Zoë and she quickly ran over to give her a hug too. "Boy did I ever have a job patching the two of you up!"

Little to Lyssiah's knowledge, the rest of the Serenity crew was hiding close by. They all wanted to know why Mal and Zoë were so excited to see this new person. Now it was apparent.

"Great." Wash said. "Another gorram war buddy."

"Hwoon dahn." Kaylee said as she looked up at Wash hanging over her. "She looks pretty and she seems sweet! Look at 'em, they're all just so happy to see each other. I wonder when's the last time they all spoke or seen each other?"

"And she's pretty hot too. Gorram, look at her body. Nice long legs for wrapping round you." Jayne stopped suddenly, realizing what he was saying and then muttered. "I'll be in my bunk."

But it was too late for that, Mal was signaling at the rest of the crew to come over and meet this new girl. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders, smiling brightly.

"Gorramit!" Jayne muttered. "I can't meet her now!"

"Everybody, this is Lyssiah Stormwhisper. Nurse for our battalion during the war." Mal pointed at and introduced everybody one by one. "That's Wash, our favorite pilot. This is Inara, our companion. That's Kaylee, brilliant Mechanic. Shepard Book. Simon and River Tam, our local doctor and crazy person. And last and least Jayne Cobb."

"And what does he do?" Lyssiah asked as if he wasn't there.

"Public Relations." Jayne spat back at her. "And I don't like it when you talk like I ain't standin' right here."

Lyssiah smirked, shook everybody's hand and said it was nice to meet them. "And you all can just call me Lyss. No need for full names seeing as how we're all friends now."

River was the first to speak to her. "How'd you get the blood to stay in your hair?"

"River!" Simon interrupted.

"It's ok. It's just special dye, see?" Lyssiah took a section of her fire engine red hair and held it out for River to touch.

River ran her fingers through Lyss's hair and then looked at her hand. "No blood. See she's ok Jayne." And with that River pranced off to wherever she was headed.

"Huh?" Jayne queried and then stepped forward holding out his hand to be shook. Speaking sarcastically he said "The pleasures all mine, I assure you Miss Lyss."

Lyssiah shook his hand again. "Pleasure huh? I might'n have to get really drunk to climb you cowboy."

Jayne almost blushed, looked at Mal and said "I'll be in my bunk," and then disappeared.

He felt increasingly awkward as he walked away. What was this woman doing to him? She certainly wasn't scared of his brutish ways. She was short but she looked liked she could pack a punch. She was clever and witty too.

"Well now he seems more of the Mercenary type than public relations." Lyssiah watched Jayne's cute muscular ass march off to his bunk to do god only knows what. "With that should we get drunk and chat like we planned? Get all friendly and what not."

Zoë grabbed Wash and said "Don't get too friendly with this one, he's mine!"

"REALLY? Zoë you got yourself hitched? Aw, boo." She spoke sarcastically. "Enough of this, let's get to drinking."

Wash leaned into Zoë's ear and said "I like her even if she is another gorram war buddy."

Zoë shot back "You better like her! She's the reason me and the Captain are still alive."

Mal, Zoë, Lyssiah, Inara, Wash, Shepard Book, Kaylee and Simon sat around the kitchen table and talked about anything and everything. Mal, Zoë and Lyssiah told some war stories with everyone asking questions here and there. Finally it was catching up time and the three war buddies were pretty excited to chat.

Mal began with "So what are you doing now-a-days?"

"Well, I'm a bounty hunter-slash-nurse. I usually work the nurse around the outer core, and a bounty hunter on the inner core. The pay is ok most of the time, but the other times I'm just holed up in my ship. Weeks, even months sometimes. I get pretty bored."

Everyone at the table got tense for a moment, but as Jayne barged into the room, he interrupted the silence with "Well are you out here to find Simon and River?"

"You always have a way with words." Wash commented.

"We have to ask don't we?!?"

"No, I'm not here for them, and even if I was, as soon as I found out Mal and Zoë were involved, I'd drop it. I don't need the money that bad, Cobb." Lyssiah leaned back and looked up innocently at Jayne. He was now behind her, picking up the bottle of alcohol to pour himself a drink.

Jayne leaned down right next to her ear and seemingly seductively whispered "Call me Jayne, or I'll kill you."

"You sure know how to treat a lady Jayne." Lyssiah snapped back into his ear. "Call me Lyss, or I'll have to kill you back."

Jayne stood up and looked at Lyssiah with shock and delight. The entire room stared at him trying to figure out the exact look on his face. Everyone else just became confused and frustrated.

Kaylee looked at Simon and winked as a signal, and then stood up. "I guess I better head off to bed. How bout you Simon? Shouldn't you be huntin' River down?"

Simon followed Kaylee out, agreeing with her about the hour and finding his sister. Wash soon escorted himself and Zoë out of the kitchen. Lyssiah had one more thing to say before they left and went to bed.

"I can't believe you're married Zoë, but he's cool. I approve." Lyssiah giggled drunk as all get out. "He's perfect for you."

"Good, now I'm gonna go tie him up and tear his clothes off!"

"Work, work, work." Wash whispered as the couple walked out of the kitchen.

"I did not need to hear that." Lyssiah cracked up.

Inara soon chimed in. "I have a client as soon as we get moving again and I should retire to get my beauty sleep. If there is such a thing."

Lyssiah stood up and took Inara's hand. "It was lovely meeting you Inara. Sleep well and you'll be moving soon. Promise."

"You too Lyssiah. Hope to see you soon." And with that Inara headed to her shuttle.

Shepard Book looked around the table and then at his watch. He kept sitting and watching Lyssiah and Mal go back and forth with inside jokes, talking about random things, when he noticed Jayne. He was jerking his head toward the exit door. Shepard figured Jayne wanted to talk with her too, Lyssiah being a beautiful woman and all.

She was definitely a good combination of what Jayne liked. Smart, agile, sarcastic, muscular with a good body, cute, somewhat innocent and near everything a man like Jayne could ask for. But Shepard put his money on Mal. Shaking his head, Shepard stood up and quietly left the room, Jayne tailing him.

"What was that for?" Jayne asked.

"What was what for?" Shepard asked calmly.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why'd you shake your head at me? You think I can't get her?"

"Well, if you want her you might have to get rid of Mal. And I don't think that's going to happen. They're old war buddies and that could mean a lot to them. They could stay up all night talking, or doing other things that there's a very special hell for."

"But Mal loves Inara. We all know that, except'n for them two. How's that make my chances any less? I mean, she's a tough as nails bounty hunter, I'm a mercenary. Come on! We'd make a great pair. And look at her body, you know she works out. Her hair is pretty and smells like coconuts too."

"How did you pull that off?"

"I smelt her as I was whisperin' to her. She smells pretty all over. And she can be cute like Kaylee, and bad like Zoë. I bet a pretty or two she could even kick my ass."

Shepard laughed heartily and put his hand on Jayne's shoulder. "Even if Mal has eyes for Inara, nothing is happening there yet. He might pick up Lyss just for a night or two, and then ditch her. Why don't you offer him a trade? A gun for her perhaps."

"You know I just might. Let's see how this evening goes."

"My money's on Mal." Shepard finished and started to walk away.

"How much?" And Jayne laughed.

Now it was only Mal, Jayne and Lyssiah sitting around the kitchen table drinking massive quantities of alcohol. Mal sat across from Lyssiah and Jayne, and they were sitting next to each other. They were all drunk as skunks and talking about nothing in general. Jayne had been waiting for the right moment to hit on Lyssiah. She either moved out the way or changed they way she sat. It was too hard to touch her at all she was so fidgety. The gorram woman wouldn't hold still!

Jayne was frustrated, drunk, and beginning to think Shepard was going to win the bet. He decided it was now or never to make his first move. Mal told a joke and Lyssiah tossed her head back and laughed, that's when Jayne put his hand on her leg.

Lyssiah instantly stopped laughing and looked at Jayne. "What was that?" She smirked and seductively tossed her head back again.

Jayne jerked his hand away. "Oh nothing. Just uh, a misplacement. That's all."

"Misplacement?" Lyssiah huffed sarcastically. "I'd bet money you were trying to feel me up Jayne Cobb."

Mal laughed even harder at Jayne failing to hit on Lyssiah, he cackled so hard he fell right out of his chair. Lyssiah giggled riotously as she hopped up to help Mal up and Jayne rushed to Mal's other side.

"Hey Mal, I need a favor." Jayne whispered as he tried to help Mal up, but Mal didn't really need any help.

Mal nodded and laughed trying to conceal Jayne whispering into his ear.

"Can you get to bed yourself or do you need help?" Jayne asked very loudly, annunciating every single syllable.

"You know what Jayne, I sure do."

Jayne smiled and began to walk Mal down to his bedroom, which was next to his own bedroom. It was all part of Jayne's silly but hopeful plan. Lyssiah also helped the two boys, but mostly she stumbled down the hall tripping on nothing. They found Mal's door and Jayne carefully opened it so it wouldn't make too much noise.

"Here you are Captain." Jayne let go of Mal and he stood straight up even after all the liquor he drank.

"Thank you Jayne." Mal took Lyssiah's hand into his and then kissed it softly. "It's lovely seeing you again. Hopefully you'll be round in the morning?"

Lyssiah giggled at the kiss and leaned in to kiss his cheek back. "Of course I will. I'm too damned drunk to drive anywhere! You should know me better than that. Sure you have room for me?"

"I'm sure you can find someplace to sleep it off." Mal said looking at Jayne fiercely. Mal began to go down into his bunk "I take my coffee black and my eggs over easy."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You know I can't cook worth a damn, besides, I'm sure you don't have eggs on this niou fun!" Lyssiah replied sarcastically.

"Well, I better find a place to sleep it off like Mal said." Now it was Just Lyssiah and Jayne standing there at Mal's door. She giggled a bit, covering her mouth. "Is there a, um… Um… A living room type area? Maybe a lone couch or bed somewhere's?"

Jayne just stood there and stared into her violet eyes, lost somewhere out in the black. He thought she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen before. A warrior woman with a tight body and long hair he could pull on. His mind raced a mile a minute with thing's he could do to her. He was speechless.

"Hello?" Lyssiah waved her hand in front of Jayne's face, bringing him back to the moment. "Did you hear me out there?" She whispered seductively.

"C'mere, I wanna show you something. Do you feel safe enough to come down to my bunk?" Jayne held out his hand for her to take.

"If you hurt me, I'm sure I could kick your ass enough to get away." With that Lyssiah took his strong and shaking hand.

"Shiny. Come on."


	3. I'm With You Chapter II

Jayne tugged her away from Mal's door as fast as he could. He didn't want to waste any time or let her change her mind. Jayne went down the ladder first and Lyssiah followed. Jayne hopped off the ladder fast and then turned to grabbed Lyssiah by the hips. She didn't fight or complain she just wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he lowered her into his bunk. Jayne dropped her on her feet but didn't let her go as he waved an arm around the room.

"Here we are. This is my bunk." Jayne said, and looked down at the beautiful, drunk bounty hunter-slash-nurse in his arms. "You sure feel nice."

"What?"

"Nothing." He let go of her quick and sat on his bed. "Here, I wanted to show you Vera."

Jayne pulled his favorite gun, a Callahan full-bore auto lock with customized trigger, double cartridge thorough gauge out from his hiding place beside his bed.

"Vera huh? You name them too?"

"Yeah. What'd you call yours?" Jayne stood beside her smiling and eyed Lyssiah while Lyssiah eyed Vera.

"Jane."

"That's awful funny."

"Yeah it is."

With that Jayne dropped Vera on his bed and roughly grabbed Lyssiah around her waist. Pulling her close enough to smell the liquor on her breath, the coconut in her hair, and the perfume on her neck, Jayne kissed her awkwardly t first. The more the kiss prolonged, the better it got. Lyssiah's hands roamed over his sculpted body, pulling him deeper into the lip lock.

Lyssiah knew this was wrong, but being drunk and not having had anything 'twixt her nethers that didn't run on batteries for years now didn't help her common sense any. Her tongue caressed Jayne's as her breasts heaved pressed against his muscular chest. Her hands drifted slowly down to his ass, gripping it tight.

Jayne broke the kiss for a second to mutter "Damn girl, you got a grip on you."

"I sure do. A Kung Fu grip to be precise."

"I bet."

Jayne kissed her again as he slowly started to move Vera back to her special place on the wall. After Vera was back to her spot, Jayne threw Lyssiah down on the bed. Lyssiah moaned as Jayne covered her body with his. Kissing her again, Jayne slid his hands up Lyssiah's shirt and under her bra. Jayne groaned to find the feel of her heavy breasts in his palms, and they certainly weren't fake breasts like Mal had been joking about earlier.

Lyssiah whimpered and arched her back, pushing her bosom hard into Jayne's hands. Her hips rhythmically pushed into his as the foreplay grew heated. Jayne wondered as he played with Lyssiah's nipple if she sexed guys up like a fighter woman should. A good hard ride with lots of noise and kink. One leg wrapped around another leg and Jayne began to kiss down her neck. He slowly pulled his hands out from under her shirt and began to gently unbutton it.

"Gorramit Jayne! Tear it off me!!!" Lyssiah commanded.

Jayne grabbed the fabric and pulled it apart easily, and then tossed it across the room.

"Can I keep it?" Jayne queried as he continued to kiss down her neck.

"Sure you can baby. It's your trophy. And you don't have to be gentle with me. I'm a tough girl. I can take anything you can dish out." Lyss panted softly into his ear.

"Gorram right you can. I mean." Jayne stuttered and pulled back a little bit to look into her eyes. "I know you are. I know you can take it. That's why I like you so much. You're the prettiest damn girl I'd ever seen. You're strong and cute. You're everything I could ask for in a dame. I don't even know you and I wanna take you home to ma and marry you."

Lyssiah looked shocked. "Really? Think you can love me?"

"I think I can. I'm pretty sure I can. I ain't ever loved a girl more than I love my mom. I ain't ever met a girl like you before. I can't take my eyes off you, or my nose, matter of fact. Stick with me." He paused for a moment. "What I'm trying to say is will you be my bad-ass woman?"

Lyssiah laughed and kissed him passionately. "I'm with you, Jayne Cobb."

"Shi." Jayne replied and got back to kissing her.

Jayne kissed ravenously down Lyssiah's neck while groaning, down her collar bone, between her breasts and then moved to her nipples. Teasing them with his tongue and biting occasionally till they perked up to his satisfaction. He then moved down the line of her stomach. He marveled at her prefect six pack for a moment and then continued his lazy drift downward toward the v of her legs.

As Jayne kissed her, Lyssiah marveled that a man like this actually existed in the 'verse. He was a man so tall and strong that he dwarfed her small frame. She ran her fingernails over Jayne's back and shoulders, leaving faint red marks. She panted loudly and arched her back higher as Jayne made his way to her sex. She moaned and shivered under his lips, her body quietly begging for more.

Jayne stopped and leaned up in the bed. Looking down on Lyssiah, he marveled at a woman like her being in his bed for once. He had been jealous of Zoë and Wash before, he even had a little crush on Kaylee, but Lyssiah was the best of both worlds. She could kick somebody's ass and then be playful. Kaylee and Zoë wrapped up in one. How did he get so lucky to find a girl like this in the 'verse?

After he was done thinking he grabbed onto Lyssiah's pants and tore those off in the same fashion as her shirt. He split them down the middle of each leg and then tossed the ruined garment over by her spoiled shirt. He looked at her sexy under things; softly he touched the black lace over her chest admiring her taste in underclothes. He softly caressed her breasts through the soft fabric.

"You're going back to my ship and bring me some clothes else the others will get ideas." Lyssiah giggled while covering her mouth again and it melted Jayne's small black heart.

"Maybe I want the others to get ideas." Jayne smiled and slid his body back over hers, wrapping his massive arms around her tiny waist.

"Well in that case." Lyssiah latched onto Jayne's neck and began to suck and bite hard. She worked the spot over and over until it was bruised and swollen.

Jayne didn't complain, he just groaned and pumped his rigid cock against her sex. Lyssiah moaned into his neck until she was done making her hickey and pushed her hips into his at the same rhythm. She locked lips with him in another aggressive kiss. They tossed each other around the bed without mercy. Lyssiah ripped Jayne's shirt off but couldn't manage to tear off his pants.

"Here, let me get those." Jayne stood up beside the bed and looked down at his gorgeous warrior woman. "Sometimes even I can get the gorram things off."

Lyssiah giggled, covering her mouth, as she always did. She watched him undress. First ridding himself of the gun holster, then his actual cargo pants dropped to the floor. She starred at his package in amazement.

"Tiana!" Lyssiah exclaimed and then knelt on the bed to face Jayne's stomach.

Jayne smirked at her and felt like a king. He grabbed up Lyssiah and kissed her with fierce enthusiasm. She felt him grow bigger against her stomach. She couldn't take it anymore. Wrapping a hand around his cock, she slowly thrust her hand up and down. Blushing slightly, she felt her leg climbing up his. She bit his lower lip teasingly and Jayne chuckled softly. Her free hand went to his stomach and traced a line around every muscle there.

Jayne began to softly whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Lyssiah shivered and realized slowly that Jayne dumbs it down a lot around certain people. She never knew a mercenary for being romantic or smart. But Jayne was smart and romantic and it was a very strange thing to see. He said a lot of awful binding things too. Things she feared he shouldn't promise. She repeated everything over and over again in her head.

_I'd never leave you, as long as this verse pulses with life, I will find you. I'll be with you always. Your beauty could dull the brightest sun. Your words even whispered a million miles away, I would hear. I'd follow you to the edge of the verse, and then some. Gorram the verse and gorram what everybody thinks. I just want you to be mine._

Lyssiah's head was swimming, Jayne's hands were roving over her, and it all felt so right. The two fell back onto the bed and quickly Lyssiah's under garments disappeared. It was even now, they were both naked. Jayne rolled back on top of Lyssiah and he smiled down at her.

"You're the prettiest girl in the verse. You're everything I'd ever ask for."

"You really mean that? You don't know me enough to be proclaimin' your love for me just yet. I mean…"

"Shhh… Fei hua. I know you well enough. Now Bizui and enjoy it."

Lyssiah nodded and Jayne slipped inside her slowly. She let out a whine that could pierce the hull of Serenity. He felt her tighten around him and he groaned in compliance. She felt so hot and tight and wet, he almost lost it. He paused for a moment and looked down at his beauty.

"You don't get around much do you?"

Lyssiah laughed out loud, and Jayne felt it. "No, I told you I'm alone a lot."

"Well then, I guess you're long overdue. Oh god, you feel so nice." Jayne whimpered and pushed his cock in to the hilt.

Lyssiah damn near screamed this time and shivered hard underneath him. Jayne wrapped her up in his arms and slowly began to pump in and out of her sex. He grunted into her neck, barely able to keep control of himself. Lyssiah clawed his back as he pumped harder, but not faster. He wanted to remember and enjoy every second of this.

Lyssiah's hips moved with Jayne's, their kisses were in tune, and even their breathing was synched up. Everything about this act was right and in key with the verse. It was as if the heavens opened up and blessed them both.

Lyssiah looked up at Jayne in the middle of her first orgasm and he winked at her. With that, he pulled her out from underneath him and put her atop his hips. She rode him hard and wildly. Both of them were making so much noise they thought they would've woken up the whole crew. Lyssiah's hair tumbled down and Jayne felt it hit his legs. She tossed her head back, flinging her hair with it and panting heavily. He thrust his hips to match her thrusts. She screamed out as her orgasm peaked and then she collapsed atop his chest, barely breathing.

"Did it do it for you?" Jayne asked, almost sweetly.

"Oh yeah!" Lyssiah moaned.

"Good, you wanna do it for me?"

"Course I do!"

"Then let's do this."

Jayne sat up fast and Lyssiah fell onto her back. He took her legs and swung them both to one side. She got the idea and got up on all fours, doggie style. He began to pump slowly into her over and over.

"You know, this gets me off real good too." Lyssiah whimpered over her shoulder.

"Perfect!" With that Jayne grabbed all of her hair in one fist and pulled it back.

Lyssiah yelled out as her head went back and pushed her hips into his with the same rhythm. They both pushed into each other, slowly, at the same pace. Jayne's pace grew faster and Lyssiah met it. They both moved as one, as if cut from the same cloth. Like they had been meant for each other, a key and a lock. And all at once, Jayne and Lyssiah climaxed at the same time.

Jayne fell on top of Lyssiah and kissed the back of her neck feverishly. "I think I love you."

"Careful what you say. You still don't know me. You just wait."

"Bizui."

Jayne quickly withdrew from her and wrapped his arms around her. Lyssiah cuddled up to him and they kissed each other passionately. He snickered as she continued to kiss all over his neck and face. She stopped and sighed, resting her head on his sculpted pecks. She instantly felt safe and relaxed enough to fall soundly asleep. He rested his head over hers and he heard her start snoring.

"You're just too gorram cute for words."


End file.
